


Different

by mspeachykeen2012



Series: Kismet [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cafe culture, Character background/home life may reference/include:, Cold Character Falls in Love trope, Cold Johnny, Drama, Fluff, Friend groups, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, OT23 (NCT), Other NCT members along the way, Promiscuity, Romance, Same old Ten, Series, Smut, Ten is 20 Johnny is 29, Triggers, Violence, club culture, non life threatening injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspeachykeen2012/pseuds/mspeachykeen2012
Summary: Johnny was content with his life-- he was successful, handsome and surrounded by friends who loved him. But when Ten appeared, and reappeared, his complacent life became a hell of a lot more interesting. For better and for worse.Or Johnny takes Ten home one night and is pretty sure he is going to regret it for the rest of his life.Or Ten believes his love for Johnny will change him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Kismet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218110
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Dreamed up this (not so) little fic and realized it was giving me major Queer as Folk vibes-- group of friends/chosen family, regular hang out spot, memorable characters, hate/love relationships, promiscuity and all around realness in their community. So here it is, the first fic in my Kismet series.
> 
> Trigger Warning: As a general statement, while I take my liberties with what is possible in my stories, I do tend to write from a sense of reality. That means hard subjects, that means characters may go or have gone through something that is uncomfortable or even harmful. It is what makes them them-- and I would like to respect everyone reading enough to say: if you feel uncomfortable knowing that a character may experience something sad, bad, horrible, devastating, excruciating, perhaps its best if you do not read. There is not a lot in this fic or this series, but there's enough that I have to put this warning. As a rule of thumb: please do not read if you may be triggered by characters going through some raw ass shit and coming out the other side to a happy ending. 
> 
> Regular warnings: smut and regular angst, references to drugs and other hard realities like character backgrounds/home life may include alcoholism, domestic violence, homophobia, heavy angst and non life threatening injuries. Specific warnings: realistic themes like large age gaps, non monogamy (at first ;) ) and one sided love (don't worry, Mark gets his happy ending, lol). If any or all of those things make you pause, then maybe this one isn't for you :) If people are interested though, I'll start posting the chapters on a weekly basis. 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking a look and please enjoy!
> 
> mpk

Prologue

_That_ was the first night they had ever met.

A statement that meant so much more than its 9 words combined.

That was the first night they had ever laid eyes on each other, despite both being in Seoul for years.

It was the first time that Johnny Suh had ever seen a prize worth so much more than a pedestal.

But this wasn't one sided—this magnetic tug that introduced two very different souls. No, this carnal attraction was much more than a pull. It was an insistence, an emotional nagging that would not allow the older man to just look away.

It was the first time Ten had ever seen a god in real life.

And the way that his lips had spread was all Johnny needed to leave his friends mid conversation and walk towards the stranger who danced his way forward. Even when he noticed Johnny coming, he didn't pause, instead just let his eyes close as he ran both hands through his hair.

Johnny's replaced them as he was brought flush against the much taller man's body. Arms coming around the brunette's ribs, Ten finally opened his eyes.

That was the first time they had ever seen their futures, though neither would recognize it as such.

Hands carding through ink black hair, Johnny's fingers curled around the younger man's ears. His face was sprinkled with perspiration, glistening ethereal under the bouncing lights of the otherwise dark club.

"Come home with me," Johnny said, eyes dropping to the other man's mouth.

Pursing his lips, Ten gave a tempting look knowing he was being watched.

"Are you—" he was about to ask when his breath caught. Johnny's erection was all the answer he needed and while he had felt it initially, the taller man's body commanded a different type of attention now.

The smirk he gave ran a chill along the backs of Ten's thighs.

"Is it that easy for you?" Ten questioned instead, leaning slightly into the large palms framing his face. Reaching up, he grabbed one of Johnny's wrists and brought it down between their bodies. Ten watched the stranger's eyes hood slightly as he lowered Johnny's hands against his stomach, watched as the man's gaze suddenly met his just as his fingertips curled around the outline of Ten's jean clad cock.

Johnny's smirk turned downright dangerous.

Leaning in, bringing their mouths close together for a brief millisecond, Johnny stared at the man before him. His hands were now gripping onto Johnny's shirt, the hold sharing secrets of unspoken trepidation.

"Yes," he whispered against the plume of breath released from Ten's chest as his eyes closed in anticipation.

Pulling back, Johnny took the hand in Ten's pants and grabbed the younger man's fingers, tightening. "Now, are you coming or not?"

Chapter 1.

Ten rested his sweat soaked hair against a navy silk pillow, shuddering as he was rolled onto his stomach, body pliant beneath Johnny's hands.

He had already come twice—once against the front door of the older man's condo. In remembrance, it was immediately embarrassing but that didn't stop his balls from raising at the thought. Johnny had grinded himself into Ten so thoroughly, kissed him so slowly he would have fucked him right there if the older man had asked. But instead, Johnny had sunk to his knees.

This time his groan, guttural and exhausted, was from the memory of Johnny's mouth swallowing him whole.

The second time Ten came was when Johnny finger fucked him in bed, laying atop expensive sheets and shadowed in dull darkness. Their eyes held each other close as the brunette added another digit, looking away only to watch his fingers disappear inside Ten's body.

He had come from the attention _alone_.

Now his hips were being raised, the pillow coming to wedge between his chest and where it lay against the silk. When he arched his spine and raised his hips, asking for more, he felt Johnny's body lay along his in answer. Nails digging into the silk sheets, Ten took a steady breath as he felt the first push into him.

Johnny put his chin to Ten's shoulder as he pulled him back onto his cock. Ten felt his body move and almost effortlessly he lifted to his hands, the older man's movements in tandem with his own. It was so easy, this joining.

And when Ten dropped his head forward, Johnny rubbed his forehead against the flexed muscle of the young man's shoulder, smearing a kiss to the soft skin before leaning back on his knees and fucking Ten proper.

Ten came a third time when Johnny sighed his name, on the brink of his own orgasm.

-

There was an uncomfortable feeling, an unnamed, unsettled fear settling deep within his gut. Johnny peeled off the condom with one hand and tossed it into the garbage, meeting his own eyes in the bathroom mirror. He supposed he should clean his dick but he couldn't look away.

His chest and neck were peppered with red splotches and he was sure he could see teeth mark in the one circling his right nipple. Bringing a hand up, he rubbed the memory, lips curling when he thought of the exquisite moment.

Eyes dropping, he stared at his half hard cock raising against his own will.

"Dammit," he cursed, then reached for the hand towel, finally wiping himself off. He threw it in the hamper and reached for another, returning to the bedroom from the bathroom.

Stopping before he entered, Johnny called himself cliché as he watched the stranger from the night splayed out along his dark sheets. There was something so complementary to the color and feel, the younger man's skin just as soft and Johnny's fingers suddenly itched. He wanted to watch for a moment more, memorize the senses that came with being this close. Ten turned his head towards Johnny.

"Here," he said as he came close, Ten's eyes following him as he cleaned the black haired man's body. At some point, Johnny realized the other hadn't stopped looking. "Can I help you?"

Ten gave him a real smile. "You're so courteous."

"Were you expecting I just kick you out?" Johnny teased without a smile.

"Figured you would. You seem…" Ten drifted off, reaching for the washcloth and deftly removing it from Johnny's grip. He tossed it away, taking the brunette's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Like the type."

"The type?"

"The kind not to allow people to linger."

Johnny nodded. "I do have a reputation to care for," he responded, bringing the younger man closer.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Moving them so that Ten was on his back once more, Johnny settling in between his spread legs. Their cocks crushed against each other, the cooling sweat dotting their bodies starting to heat once more.

"Why are you talking about leaving?" Johnny mumbled as he bent to litter kisses along Ten's jaw line. He pulled slightly when he reached the younger man's earlobe. Moaning, he felt the other's cheek rise in a smile.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Johnny pulled back, that discomfort back except now it tangled with the lust swimming in his veins. He hardened against the warm body pressed against him, Ten's hands caressing up his arms to his shoulders.

"Stay for right now," the taller man spoke, closing his eyes when the younger man's hands curled into his hair.

Ten nodded, back arching as Johnny pressed inside him once more.

-

"He's not fucking picking up. I'm going to leave him a—'Look you fucker, thanks for ditching us. That's the last time you're our ride—'"

Mark didn't get to finish as Jungwoo leaned over and yelled something demeaning into the phone, Jeno cackling loudly as Jaemin joined in. In half a second, they were all giving Johnny the business for leaving them stranded at the club.

"I have _work_ tomorrow!" Jeno cried, though his laughter was causing his words to stutter.

"We all do," Mark suddenly realized, then shook his head. "Anyways, you're a dick and owe us. See you in the morning—"

"I hope he was worth your friendships!" Jungwoo hollered.

Mark shook his head, pocketing his phone. "I am sure it wasn't."

"Did you get the last part though?" Jungwoo asked, throwing an arm around Mark's shoulders. "The part where I asked if it worth it?"

"Probably not." At Jungwoo's tsk, "What? No one told you to take forever to think of something to say." Mark wrapped his own arm around his friend's waist, urging them to start walking towards home. They did have work the next morning and if he wanted to get at least a couple hours sleep, he needed to set off.

After a bit of silence, the street's sounds creating a comfortable quiet, Jaemin asked, "10 on Johnny pretending he never left us?"

"Oh easy—he's going to sip his coffee and look at _us_ like we're crazy."

Mark was thoughtful. "Probably. But if you make it 20, he'll add that we should really get our own lives and stop living vicariously through him."

"Word for word?" Jeno guffawed

"Word. For. Word," Mark laughed, cheeks rising with each chuckle. "Although, he is kind of right. We're headed home alone, talking about him." Meeting Jungwoo's face, he raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps we should take his advice?"

"Perhaps I like living vicariously through him," the older man pouted.

"You would," Jaemin said. "Have you dusted lately—"

Narrowly escaping the raging hands meant for his shoulder, Jaemin ran to the other side of Mark.

"OK OK," Mark said putting a hand between the two men. "We can live vicariously through whoever we want. Let's just make sure we get home in one piece. I have a three-hour staff meeting tomorrow that I have to set up for in the morning."

"Yeah, I need to get in early."

"Really?" Jeno asked Jaemin who nodded.

"New furniture is getting delivered, got to sign for it at the loading dock."

"Well then I guess I am going in early too," Jeno shrugged.

All three men looked to Jungwoo. He shook his head. "I have Wednesdays off, remember?"

-

The next morning, Johnny could hear his best friend's laugh from outside the One Cup (Two Spoons) café and once the bell rang with their entrance, he picked up his coffee.

Gathering around him were Jeno and Jaemin, boyfriends that had met Mark through work. They still continued to work at the same magazine company years later and rarely traveled to work without each other. Which meant, if Jeno and Jaemin were on his right, that his best friend was on his right.

Turning, Johnny swiveled slowly in his stool, looking at Mark over the rim of his cup.

The others broke out into laughter, Mark rolling his eyes as he plopped into the seat next to Johnny. Calling out to the barista behind the bar top, he ordered his regular: coffee black with one half piece of burnt toast, smothered in butter and just a little fruit jam.

Johnny always had the other half of his toast with his morning coffee.

They had been friends since they were toddlers and as different as they were now, they had always stayed close through the years. Even as each had moved away, grown up and out, they remained close friends. In large part to their parents, who themselves were friends, they visited each other often and when they were ready to go to University, the pair had decided to go somewhere together. Years later, though in very different work fields, they had then decided to settle down in the East Side of Seoul.

The _gay_ side of the East Side, Jungwoo liked to point out but the East Side never the less.

"So where did you disappear to last night?" Mark asked as he took his coffee from the barista. She was new and her eyes kept creeping over to Johnny.

"Nowhere," his friend answered, eyes lowering to his phone before he pocketed it. "Where did you all go out last night?"

"Really?" Jaemin laughed. "Who owes me 10?"

"Did you forget you were our ride?" Mark ignored his other friends.

"I was at home last night, studying my books like a good little boy," Johnny finished with a bat of his eyelashes.

"Let me guess, anatomy?"

Jeno laughed. "Or maybe art, expressions of the nude body beneath silk… sheets?"

The other two dissolved into laughter but Mark just kept staring at Johnny's face, waiting for the older man to give away just who he took home the previous night.

Johnny Suh was famous in their small neighborhoods. The club they frequented, Magnolia, the bar down the street, Minah's. Every place knew his name and everyone there always wanted to know more.

Johnny was tall, educated and handsome. There was nothing he couldn't wear, there was no one he couldn't charm.

His smile alone sent butterflies into flight, just as he was doing to the new waitress who reddened and scurried when her eyes met his. Johnny snorted into his coffee.

"Who was it?"

"Let's just say I was practicing my Thai last night. Even learned a couple of words," Johnny simpered, giving Mark an exaggerated wink.

"Dick."

"Jealous," Johnny replied, reaching out to pat the back of Mark's head.

"He is," Jeno agreed, starting to eat his own breakfast. "He struck out again last night."

"What else is new?"

Mark elbowed Johnny, the older man laughing as he wiped the mess he made on the bar top.

"Well I should head to work—when is dinner?" Johnny asked, standing and reaching for his suit jacket. Covering his button down shirt and suspenders, he looked curiously to Mark. "Hello?"

The younger man blinked. "Sorry—um, dinner? Right, 7. Dongyoung opens tomorrow so don't be late, please."

"Dongyoung doesn’t give a fuck if I'm there," Johnny mused as he leaned down and gave Mark a chaste peck on the lips. "But I will see you at 7. Later losers."

Mark laughed, ignoring the way Jeno and Jaemin were watching the two friends part ways.

It was no secret and anyone who cared about either men knew that there was something special there. Though, they also knew that Mark, while vehemently denying he harbored any romantic feelings for his best friend, was filled with a touch of hope where there was none. It didn't help that Johnny seemed to get anyone he wanted. He just didn't want Mark.

But that was how it had always been and after 2 decades of knowing each other, it hadn't looked like it was going to change anytime soon.

That is, until the bell at the front door of the small café chimed out in alert. Then, as if they were in a movie, all looked to the front door of the One Cup (Two Spoons) café.

Johnny's jaw steeled.

Mark's eyes widened.

Ten waved shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten realized that while he was filled with relief upon seeing Johnny, the other wasn't quite as thrilled. His eyes wide, the surprise so clearly present faded quickly into discomfort.

"I'm not stalking you, I promise," Ten announced, much to the enjoyment of the woman behind the counter. All four men looked to her—she immediately turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny redirected.

Coming closer, in the same clothes the tall man had slowly stripped him of just hours ago, Ten smiled. "I've been looking at every café in town for you. I—”

“For him?” a man with blonde hair behind Johnny asked. The taller man himself looked just as puzzled.

“Oh, no, not like that. I think I left my wallet at your place."

That produced a reaction, the three behind Johnny leaning in. Ten laughed.

Johnny did not find this as amusing. "You think?"

"I had it when we left the club, it has to be at your place."

"I'm on my way to work, I'll drop it off after," Johnny said, looking to the others to reiterate his goodbyes once more when he was interrupted by the young man.

"I am sorry, I can’t wait,” Ten said. “It has my house key in it."

Johnny made a face. "That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Ten straightened. "You're stupid."

"How _old_ are you?"

A smaller man next to Johnny suddenly stepped forward, looking between the two before catching Ten's eyes. "No, but seriously, how old are you?"

"20," was the answer though this time there was a blush, feeling all the eyes in the café watching.

"Thank god. Johnny, you really gotta tighten your shit up otherwise you're going to get in trouble one of these days," the man said, settling back in his stool.

"Look, I just need my wallet—"

"And I told you I will drop it off later. I have to go," Johnny shouldered his messenger bag, starting to walk. Ten just watched him pass without so much as a glance, his feet starting to follow when he felt a hand on his elbow. Looking back, he noticed the smaller man give him a small smile.

It was pitiful.

Feeling some of his kindness fade at how cold Johnny was being and how he was quickly feeling like the center of an unspoken joke, Ten narrowed his eyes and stalked after the older man.

"Hey!"

Johnny didn't stop.

"Hey! Asshole!" Ten tried again, not believing this was the same person from the night before. He received a thumbs up over the shoulder of the immaculately dressed man. Ten sagged.

The smaller man from inside the café was outside now and when Ten turned to him, trying to will the hurt and confusion from his gaze, he only found more sympathy.

"What is his deal?"

"Don’t take it personal. I'm Mark." They exchanged bows and then he nodded towards the direction opposite where Johnny walked. "I'll take you up, I am going that way."

Even as the other started walking, Ten couldn’t help but watch Johnny disappear into the morning commute crowd. It was so different—so incredibly different from how… loving the older man had been to him last night.

Ten had his share of one night stands to know the reality, no matter how wrapped up in the moment both men were. That wasn’t why he had scoured the entire East Side for Johnny, needing to get into his house. At this point he’d give up the wallet for the key alone.

"Did you really forget your wallet?" Mark asked, beckoning Ten closer.

The younger man turned and stayed silent a moment before moving. "Yes… why would I lie?"

Mark laughed. "Are you new to the East Side?"

Ten's jaw dropped, "What does that mean?"

"No offense meant, I just mean that… well, Johnny has a reputation. And everyone knows it." Meeting Ten's eyes as they walked, Mark continued. "Unless you're new. And then you learn pretty quickly."

"I really did leave my wallet. And it really has my key in it," he repeated though he wondered a second later why he needed to stress that. "Are you his boyfriend?"

That produced a laugh though this one was more comical, a shake of his head as Mark kept walking.

"Why is that funny?"

Mark didn't answer, suddenly stopping. Ten also stopped then looked up at the white condominium building they stood in front of. Johnny's place.

Memories flooded over his body and it was surreal, to think that hours ago Johnny was fucking him raw right upstairs, telling him without words how amazing he felt.

"I didn't make up some ruse to come see him," the younger man murmured, still looking up. Dropping his head to look directly at Mark. "I know what last night was and what it wasn't. I am not stupid."

Mark's eyes softened slightly and he put a hand to his shoulder, squeezing shortly. "I don't need to be convinced, man. To each his own."

Ten followed as they made their way in to the building, through the main lobby. He saw all the moments as if watching a film reel: Johnny and he hand in hand in front of the elevator, the same he was about to ride with Mark.

As they walked the long hallway, he remembered how, with each step, their bodies had become closer until they made it to the door.

Ten closed his eyes against the indulgent memory of his first kiss with Johnny. Then in the next moment, looking down at the brunette as he blew him.

"OK, now, where are you thinking it could be?" Mark interrupted, pushing into the large loft. The apartment was minimalistic modern in its décor, very high fashion.

Very uncomfortable now that Ten wasn't in the reverie of lust.

"I, um." That was a good question. He started searching, the open space showing very few places his wallet could hide. A pit in his stomach formed as he looked under furniture and around the chairs. He looked back at Mark who was watching him.

Like he was lying.

"Fuck," Ten groaned, knowing if he didn't find his wallet, a couple things would happen:

  1. He would be locked out all day, unable to make his afternoon classes. Not to mention his uncle was going to kick his ass for losing yet another key;
  2. Mark would have wasted his time, Ten sure his patience was dwindling as each second ticked by;
  3. Johnny and company would actually _think_ he had made an excuse to see him after all.



"I swear, it's here!" Ten bounded into the bedroom, dropping to the floor to look under the bed. It was a platform bed with no space underneath and Mark sighed behind him.

But just as he was going to, again, reiterate his innocence he saw the worn leather of his wallet, peeking from the top of the dark oak dresser in the corner. Bounding for it, Ten excitedly swiped it from the dresser top and held it up in triumph.

"See!" he laughed, stopping short when he saw Mark's serious face. "What's wrong?"

"Did you put it there?" the other asked in a much deeper tone than before. His smile was gone, any trace of light absent from his once sweet eyes. Now all that stared back was confusion. "Did you put your wallet on his dresser like that so you’d have to come back?"

Ten couldn’t shake his head quick enough. "No, no. It must have fell out of my pocket last night and… I don’t know, Johnny must have put it on the dresser thinking it was his or something." Opening it, he flipped to his ID to show he wasn't mistaken.

Mark simply cursed and turned away.

Walking back towards the other, Ten tried to understand this change in attitude. Just a moment ago, the stranger had been so ready to help. Had even taken him to get his wallet when Johnny had rudely refused. If anything, Ten should be treating him to a meal.

But Mark looked anything but happy at the find and Ten couldn't figure it out.

"Let's go."

For the second time that day, Ten was reeling from the change in energy from one of these people, the absolute weirdness of the situation causing him to clam up slightly. And become defensive.

"I have no idea what you and Johnny's deal is but I had no idea he was involved—"

"I told you he isn't my boyfriend," Mark snapped, turning to start towards the door. "Come on, I need to lock up."

Ten hurried along. "If I offended you, I did not mean to. I’m not—"

"I don't care, it's nothing that has anything to do with you. So come on, I need to get to work," Mark finished, holding the front door open.

The younger man did as he was told, not wanting to hold Mark up any longer but also wanting to get away from the sudden sourness. He had enough negativity in his life, he definitely did not need theirs.

The two did not speak on their way down, Ten trying to discretely watch Mark as the other stayed quiet. His forehead was wrinkled and there was something working, something happening inside his head. Ten could not help, he knew that, but he still felt partially responsible.

And he had no idea why.

"If its any solace, you probably won't have to see me ever again," Ten joked as they made their way outside to the sidewalk. However, his attempt at lightening the mood had gone south very quickly and Mark looked back at him with a stern nod.

"That's probably for the best."

-

But it was not meant to be, no matter how bad Mark wanted it. Because as they all made their way to Magnolia a couple days later, it was only a few minutes before Johnny had spied the 20 year old across the club.

And this time, as his friends chatted about something irrelevant, Johnny did not leave them. Instead, he turned around and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Jaemin was literally on the phone for four hours with Myungjin, I couldn't believe it," Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin's roommate, was saying. His eyes were wide and he pushed his ash brown hair from his face as he leaned in. "And it was all for nothing!"

Jeno rolled his eyes, his boyfriend shrugging. "It's my job," he said simply.

"What do you do again?" Johnny asked seriously.

The others all stopped what they were doing to watch him. "Are you serious?" someone asked.

Johnny grit his teeth. "I know it has something to do with…"

"Holy shit, you legit have _no_ idea what Jaemin does, do you?" Jeno asked, wide eyes filled with mirth.

"Give him a break," Mark said, though the look he gave Johnny was not one of a savior. He was still stewing about the wallet fiasco.

"No, we have been friends for how many years and…" Jaemin shook his head in wonder. "I work with your best friend!"

"I know where you all work, I am not dense. I've just never needed to know what it is you do before," he explained plainly.

Renjun shook his own head, reaching back for his drink on the bar top. "Johnny, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks Renjun," the taller man said, giving a small smile.

Renjun blinked—it had not been a compliment.

Mark cast the group a look before landing on Johnny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, why are you here with us and not out there?" the younger man spit out, causing Johnny to look up from his fingers. It was true, he never spent much time hanging around with his friends when at Magnolia. He normally found what he wanted within the first few minutes and the rest of the night was spent on the floor or a hidden corner of the club.

Tonight, he had been with the group for 12 minutes and counting.

Turning to lean his back against the bar top, Johnny's eyes found Ten too easily. Mark followed his gaze.

"I knew it," the black haired man mumbled to himself. Then looking up to Johnny, he repeated himself. "I fucking knew it."

"I can’t help that he’s here," Johnny said.

“I don’t have a problem with him being here. And I don’t have a problem with you wanting to go over to him.”

“Then why are you mad?” Johnny countered softly.

Mark rolled his eyes. “I am not mad—”

“Um, you kind of are,” Jeno admitted. The rest of the group agreed and Mark narrowed his eyes at Johnny.

“I just feel stupid. And other things. Let me work through this,” he muttered but Johnny couldn’t let it be. Not when his best friend was looking at him like that.

“I promised you years ago I would never lie to you—”

Mark threw up his hands in frustration. “And I don’t want you to start now!”

“Then what _do_ you want me to do?” Johnny returned, running a hand through his hair. “I told you I didn’t realize you were going to take him to my place. I would have told you don’t waste your time.”

But they all knew that wasn’t the issue here. It wasn’t that Mark had wasted 30 minutes helping a random stranger, one of Johnny’s cast off, find his wallet. No, the issue was that Johnny had purposely taken the wallet so that he would have to see the young man again.

Which Johnny _never_ did.

In fact, it was so out of Johnny’s character to do it that everyone had no idea just why Mark had been so upset. 

So when it was just he and Mark at his cousin’s house for dinner that same evening, Johnny figured he’d get a chance to explain and it would solve whatever was clearly bothering the younger man. Instead, Mark hadn't even given him time to sit down before he asked:

_"Did you keep his wallet on purpose?"_

The words had been said in anger and Johnny knew if he lied, it would just hurt Mark more.

_"Yes."_

_"I fucking knew it!"_ Mark had yelled, standing to everyone's surprise (except Johnny). _"That stupid fucking story you told me when we were kids, the moment I saw his wallet on your dresser, I knew what it meant."_

That was when Johnny had realized why Mark was so angry.

But no matter how much he tried to convince Mark that while it may have meant what he thought, it had been dumb and mindless and Johnny didn't even think Mark would remember that silly story he had told as kids. The one where he said he was going to keep his crush's wallet the next time they hung out so that he'd have to come back to Johnny’s house to get it.

It was _so_ stupid and not worth the anguish Mark was feeling. Johnny didn't even know why he did it.

Now, Mark was still hurt and although Johnny knew he needed to let his friend work this one out himself, there was still the urge to just fix it for him.

"I would never do anything to hurt you.” Mark looked up at that. "I promise."

"I know I shouldn't care."

"You shouldn't," Johnny agreed. "But you do and it's my fault."

Mark narrowed his eyes again. "It is."

Jaemin cleared his throat and the two realized it had fallen silent. Mark sighed heavily, mind working again. Johnny, instinctively, flicked the worry lines of the younger man's forehead.

"Stop," Mark grumbled.

"You'll get wrinkles."

Jeno smiled. "That's a very nice gesture coming from Johnny."

"Yeah, that’s essentially his good deed for the year," Jaemin added, grinning when he saw Mark's lip twitch. "I mean, Johnny might just be the worst person in all of Seoul—"

"Alright now," the taller man interrupted but was relieved to see the slight smile on Mark's face now. "But go on if it makes him feel better."

"It does," Mark admitted, giving his friend a look. "Just… I guess I didn't realize I still felt certain things, OK? Just let me be mad right now.”

Johnny grabbed his chin and lifted it to stare into his eyes. With all the earnest fibers in his being, he spoke, "I promise I will always respect your feelings for me. And if it is ever in my control, I will never put you in a position to feel like this. I promise you."

Leaning their foreheads together, Mark nodded as his arms circled Johnny's waist. The older man breathed in relief at the familiar affection.

"Maybe the PDA would be a good thing to ditch, too," Renjun pointed out amicably.

The hardest part about Mark’s not so secret feelings for Johnny wasn’t the strain it put on their friendships, but that it was entirely unrequited. Johnny had never felt the same way about Mark—and possibly would never feel that way. And while both had accepted it as truth, they still cared for each other physically, mentally and emotionally. That was hard to stop even when one knew it might hurt the other.

Pulling away, patting Mark's head formally, Johnny suddenly bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, Lee Minhyun!"

"Jesus, get up you fool," Mark cringed, pulling at his friend's shirt. He looked around at the eyes watching them. It wasn't everyday you saw Johnny Suh in a 90 degree bow.

"Forgive me?" the brunette asked.

Mark sighed then nodded. “You didn’t do anything to apologize for.”

“Still."

“Fine, just stop being weird.”

"OK, now that you two have made up, can you leave us so we can talk shit normally?" Jeno shooed.

“Nope,” Johnny said, grinning when Mark looked at him. “I am hanging with yall all night long. Talk away… but don’t expect me to listen. You talk about the dumbest shit.”

When Mark laughed, Johnny knew they’d be OK.

-

Ten could feel the eyes on him. Not just Johnny's, but others as well. It made his hips move a little more exaggeratedly and his smile to be a bit more sultry. He wanted them to know who he was. And he wanted a brunette in particular to see what he had been so dismissive of.

Soon enough, as Ten danced on another, he could feel those particular eyes closer than before. Looking to his right, he saw Johnny alone, friends nowhere in sight. He wasn't watching Ten, rather moving with someone Ten had already disregarded in his mind.

When dancing, he was king of his world. He was ruler of his empire. No matter how small he felt at home, here he was big.

Here he was important.

Feeling heat at his front, Ten opened his eyes and met Johnny's gaze. He wasn't exactly dancing with him, the man behind the younger man still present. But his company was making itself known and Ten fought to roll his eyes.

"Don't bother apologizing," he said as he moved away from the person behind him. Glancing around the club, he started to walk away altogether.

"I wasn't going to," Johnny said, though he started after Ten.

"Then why are you following me?"

"Simply walking the same way."

Ten looked back at that, Johnny's lip curling. "Where are your friends? I am sure they want you back."

"Left for the night."

Stopping, Ten faced the taller man, steeling his spine. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Ten wanted to growl. "I just found this place." Eyes narrowed in warning. "You're not going to ruin it for me."

"I must be pretty important to ruin your night," Johnny mused, standing his own ground. "You know what? You're right," Ten admitted, suddenly putting his arms around Johnny's neck, the brunette circling his waist without thinking.

"So you agree I am important?"

"No," Ten said easily, making sure to press closer, almost so much so that Johnny had to step back to brace himself. He also took in a breath, hands gripping the younger man's sides as Ten moved along him. He let his lips fall into a simper as he looked up.

Johnny licked his lips and lowered his eyes. "Your actions say otherwise."

"On the contrary," Ten murmured, palms spreading down Johnny's chest. The older man never looked away. "You reminded me you're so unimportant that I should just treat you like everyone else here."

Johnny's jaw clicked as it fell slightly.

"Next," Ten whispered.

He pulled away with grace, sidling through the crowd to end up in the opposite corner. Easily finding another dance partner, he didn't give another glance or another thought to who he had left behind.

That would teach Johnny not to be so arrogant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited when I saw a few people are enjoying this so far, so I couldn't wait until next Friday to post the second chapter, lol. Thank you for all the kudos, comments and all around readers-- it is such a gift and I appreciate yall <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Dongyoung was Lee Taeyong's significant other and despite, or because of, that fact, their café One Cup (Two Spoons) was quite successful. It ran like a well oiled machine, operating only during rush hours: morning commuters (5:30 am to 11 am), students (2 pm to 5 pm) and partiers (11 pm to 2:30 am). It was especially busy around 1 am when everyone was leaving the clubs or bars and needed caffeine to sober up. Tuesday nights were very popular, only second to Thursdays.

This particular Thursday, it was extra packed due to the onset of fall, the air turning crisp and chilly. Standing room only meant Johnny ended up on his own two feet at the long serving bar while his friends sat along it. He leaned in to hear Jaehyun's part of the conversation, Taeyong laughing at whatever was said behind the granite bar top.

The three had become fast friends, Taeyong being Mark's cousin (family friend turned cousin by marriage somewhere along the way) and Jaehyun being Jaemin's older brother (blood though the younger man sometimes wondered if he weren't adopted). It was easy to settle into conversation with them, much more so than the younger group of Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. Jungwoo floated between the friend group, settling effortlessly anywhere he was needed.

Johnny would never say it out loud, but he appreciated Jungwoo.

Said man was currently leaning over, almost completely out of his stool, stealing a marshmallow from a bowl reserved for the hot chocolates. Taeyong sent him a warning glance.

"Oh come on, its one marshmallow!"

"That’s your third one," Jaehyun pointed out, laughing when Jungwoo pursed his lips threateningly at him.

"Speaking of marshmallows," Taeyong said, peeking his head up and around. "Where's Mark?"

Jaemin, Renjun and Yuta were all talking excitedly on the other end of the bar where Dongyoung and the new waitress, Eubin were taking orders and serving drinks.

Normally, the two owners did not work the same shifts. They had learned through experience, and listening to sage advice, that working with your significant other could sometimes be a catalyst for other relationship problems. Especially with such a chaotic work place and even more chaotic friends. But on very busy nights like these, it was a necessary evil and Taeyong pretended to be wiping down a cutting board when Dongyoung shot him an insistent look.

Johnny laughed out loud at that.

"You’re going to get in trouble," he warned, all looking at Dongyoung who threw his hands up and pointed at the growing line.

"He already is," Jaehyun joined in as Taeyong sighed and grumbled over to help his boyfriend. "Actually, where _is_ Mark? I had a computer question for him."

"He's avoiding Johnny," Jungwoo inserted as he leaned over and grabbed a handful of marshmallows before Taeyong got back.

"He is not."

"Jaemin told me it was… unpleasant," Jaehyun tried to be gentle.

Johnny acknowledged the statement but didn't keep his focus on it for long. "It's fine, we made up."

"Like usual."

Johnny cocked his head. "Jungwoo, is there something you want to say?"

Jungwoo simply blew him a kiss. But Johnny understood it, understood everyone's love/hate relationship with Mark's and his friendship. It wasn't always healthy, it wasn't always fair and they had reason to worry: they loved Mark almost as much as he did.

For that reason alone, he reassured them. "We had a long talk about it. I am going to try to be better about how much he… sees."

"What does that even mean?" Jaehyun asked.

"I… I don't even know," Johnny admitted, tucking his hair behind his ear. "He said he doesn't want to know about who I fuck, how I fuck, if I fuck. He just doesn't want to know…you know?"

"I don't," Jungwoo said. "And I love you both but what is a friendship if you can't share with each other?"

"You don't share with us," Johnny shot back. "I don’t think I've heard—"

"That's not the same and you know it," Jungwoo laughed. "You aren't in love with me."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Mark is not in love with me." At the other's skepticism, he stared both of them in the eyes. "He isn't. I am just a familiar crutch for him and once he meets a great guy who'll treat him the way he should be treated, we'll be back to normal."

"Yall were never normal," Jaehyun added then stood. "I'll be right back, bathroom."

Johnny sat in the unoccupied seat, glad to be off his feet and no longer craning his neck down to hear. Jungwoo bumped his shoulder playfully. The brunette groaned though he didn't quite hate it.

"What did we miss?" Sungchan asked as he appeared behind the two, tailed by Mark who gave both of them a wide grin. Johnny smiled back.

"No seats?" the younger man asked, looking around. Johnny easily stood back up, giving Mark the stool and resumed leaning in.

-

Ten climbed through his bedroom window from the makeshift ladder he had made—it helped getting in and out so much easier than jumping up or down. And as he stepped through, he thanked the universe for her protection as his normally heavy footsteps were silent.

The light flipped on and Ten slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. 

"You have fun?"

"Norin, what the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, his cousin moving further into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Well," she whispered back, "if you weren't so loud I wouldn't have to make so much noise to cover for you."

Ten straightened then nodded, face relaxing into a smile. "Thank you."

At 16 years old, Norin had been a surrogate sister the last 6 years he had been in Seoul, living with his aunt, uncle and two cousins while he attended secondary school and then university. He had missed his own sister terribly but Norin had been there to nag, annoy and grow with him just the same.

And now she was covering for him so he didn't have to face the wrath of his uncle.

"Go to bed—no, go," he commanded quietly, gently at her initial objection. "I'll tell you all the sordid details tomorrow. But right now, you need to get back before uncle gets suspicious."

Her hesitation was partly self serving even though she knew she would get a beating as well if they were to be discovered. And Ten would not allow that.

"Go, or else I am going to tell Uncle about your BL novels."

"Mean!" she whispered but there was a bit of a smile there and Ten winked. Finally agreeing, Norin slipped out of the room, the light clicking off in the hallway. Her door closing in the distance made Ten slump with relief.

Stripping out of his clothes and stuffing them in the bottom of the laundry hamper, Ten quickly sprayed a plume of cologne to hide the stench of cigarette smoke and come. Rolling his socks into balls before throwing them at the top of the hamper, he then sprayed fabric spray to cover the smell of cologne.

It was an involved process, but a necessary one. He need only to think of the repercussions—the way the shower's hot spray was nearly unbearable against the fresh welts painted down his back and sides—to remember why he took such steps.

Finally climbing under the covers at four am, Ten sighed. Safe for tonight.

-

"Morning Auntie," Ten chirped as he walked past the dinner table. The mid morning sun shone through the curtains and his aunt looked up from her book. She tsked her approval at his appearance. He was always freshly showered and vibrant, his face always the epitome of silk. He never had a wrinkled stitch or a hair out of place. Not like her 12 year old son who thought hygiene was a type of plant species.

But her appreciation turned to a touch of disappointment. She had noticed the small flower tucked behind his ear, beautiful but dangerous. It didn’t help that it only brought more attention to the numerous piercings lining his ear.

"Honey," his aunt sighed. "You know, sometimes I have to wonder if you enjoy instigating an argument with your uncle. If he were to see that flower—"

"He's at work," Ten interrupted then softened in regret. "Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt. I'm just wearing it for right now, I'll throw it out as soon as I leave," he promised.

She nodded, blinking at him as she tried to remove the worry from her features. He moved around the kitchen, fixing himself a bit of lunch before classes. Feeling her face lift, she watched as he hummed while he ate. She watched him pluck the flower from his ear and look at it.

It broke her heart as he said goodbye to it, dropping it in the trash bin.

"Ten," she said, putting down her book next to the sofa. He stopped on his way to the door. "Here, take this."

Reaching in her purse, she pulled out a fold of notes, holding it out towards him. He came over with a wide smile around the breakfast roll in his mouth.

"Thanks Auntie," he cheesed and she chuckled, relieved to see his smile back. "I'm leaving. I'll probably stay in a cram room tonight."

"You have exams already?"

Nodding, Ten didn't stay long enough to lie to her any more than he had and she only hoped he stayed safe long enough to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I was like, I'll update once a week? Pffft. Yall spoil me with kudos and comments and all around love, I can't help wanting to just throw chapters at you in gratitude. Thank you so so so much for reading <3 Until next time!
> 
> Updated: Additional tags added as some may be triggered by character backgrounds or home lives. Please check and decide if you are comfortable continuing.


	4. Chapter 4

This time, when Johnny saw Ten, he was drenched. His clothes—a tank top and beach shorts—stuck to his body as he moved, the heavy clothing showing off parts of his lithe form not normally visible. Not even at Magnolia.

Johnny felt a sense of stinginess at others getting to see what he had seen.

It had been two months since that fateful night and finding Ten at Magnolia had become a rather annoying habit. There wasn't anything Johnny could use as an excuse—the man was a great dancer that begged to be watched. Especially when a song came on that he _loved_ , he would get this look on his face and then everyone was in for a treat.

And while Johnny was starting to regret ever taking him home, he was trying hard to make up for the lapse in judgement by fucking as many people as he could. At the very least, they served as great distractions.

"OK, Piña Colada for you." Yuta handed a drink to Renjun from a large serving tray. "Two Mimosas here," he continued as he played waiter to Mark and Sungchan. "And finally, an Appletini for the man in all white."

Jungwoo half curtsied before taking the drink from his friend's hand.

Johnny looked around before speaking, "Where's mine?"

Yuta answered with the same look, "Your Rum and Coke?" At Johnny's obvious nod, Yuta steepled his fingers. "Yeah, not really a beach drink so didn't order it."

Johnny rolled his eyes as his friends laughed, turning back to watch Ten dance.

'Night in Paradise' was a themed night at Magnolia to signal the beginning of the wet winter months, November bringing with it a noticeable gloom. The doors were tightly insulated, the heat cranked high and water hoses were spraying the crowd once every hour. Beach attire was required and while it was definitely a health hazard to head home in the chilly evening soaking wet, the best dressed got free drinks the next time they came in. Naturally, Yuta was currently trying for the title.

"Where the fuck did you get the tray from though?"

"Oh, I just took it from behind the bar," Yuta said easily, combing his hair back with his hands. He was ready to get wet.

Johnny on the other hand was not and he watched warily for any hoses queuing up. They hadn't been here long enough to get sprayed and part of him hoped he left with someone early enough to avoid the water all together.

But then he noticed Ten again, saw the pure elation on his face as he danced around. His damp hair flew around and his white teeth blinded. If Johnny was lucky, he could see the small tattoo on Ten's chest as the other raised his hands.

Staying wouldn't be so bad either.

"Shit, I shouldn't have worn my contacts tonight," Mark cursed, handing his drink to Johnny. "Hold this, I have to take them out."

The brunette groaned. "Now you're going to be blind and I am going to have to keep you from taking home an ogre."

"Is he really complaining about that?"

Jungwoo shrugged. "We can't all settle for a Disney character. One man's ogre is another man's prince."

"He speaks the truth. Though, I don't know if I'd trust a man who has never pulled anyone," Yuta quipped, narrowly dodging those hands of Jungwoo's.

"Just for that," he promised, "I will be taking home the most attractive man in this fucking place tonight."

"Oh, you are on. I'll even put money on it."

"Got my wallet out already, who's in?" Mark laughed.

They all started scoping the crowd to find just who the mystery man would be, Jungwoo exclaiming when he found him. Pointing, they followed his outstretched finger. There grinding against Ten's body, arms wrapping around the smaller man, was indeed, the most attractive man in this fucking place.

Mark's forehead furrowed but he replaced his frown immediately. He was actively working on his reaction to Ten now that he was a staple at Magnolia. Especially since it was becoming clear to everyone that Johnny felt something more than indifference for the younger man. They had caught him staring one too many times to refute it as fact.

"Oh this is too fucking easy," Jungwoo smiled once he saw Mark was comfortable. Then he grabbed Johnny's Hawaiian shirt and tugged him towards the pair. "Game plan—"

"I don't want any parts of your game plan."

"Bullshit," Jungwoo called, looking from behind his oak brown bangs. "You live for an excuse to get closer to boy wonder over there."

Over the last two months, while Johnny was making his way through the gay population of the upper East Side population, Ten was also making a name for himself. He was out most nights, seen at the more popular clubs in the area though his favorite had to be Magnolia. Every Tuesday and Saturday, that's where you found him.

And with each night he appeared in Johnny's sight, it became more apparent he was having trouble remaining uninterested in the other's attention.

"I'd rather fuck your leftovers than waste my time," Johnny lied, but allowed Jungwoo to haul him along.

"Ten?" Jungwoo asked loudly, smiling widely when the younger man perked up. "Jungwoo, we haven't met formally."

Johnny cringed, face heating up as Ten stopped dancing, a bit of bewilderment painting his face.

"Anyways, we were just walking by and happened to see you. How are you doing?"

The man behind Ten had also stopped, giving the two of them a look. "We were kind of in the middle of something—"

"I need to talk to you," Johnny said, reaching out and grabbing Ten's wrist. With the other, he pushed Jungwoo forward. "Dance with him, he is also very pretty."

His friend laughed as the two started to move together, introducing himself though Ten and Johnny were now a couple people away and no longer heard the conversation. The younger man didn't look back at his old dance partner. Good, Johnny thought selfishly.

"What did you want to ask me?" Ten asked, twisting his wrist around to hold Johnny's hand. When Johnny looked down at it, the younger man tightened his fingers. "I am not a fan of the wrist grab."

For a moment, there was a silence that spoke to the brunette. It said he never wanted to mistreat Ten, never wanted to touch him in a way he did not want. Swallowing, Johnny stopped walking and brought Ten to stand flush against his own body. Untangling their fingers, he placed his palms over Ten's ears, thumbs rubbing over his wet sideburns, tilting his head up. The younger man just searched his face for any explanation.

It had been two months since they had last spoken. Over that time, they had sometimes danced near each other, sometimes crossed paths on the way to the bar or bathroom. Once or twice, they had even attempted to danced together. But it was never for long and Ten normally stepped away just as Johnny started to feel like he should just have kept his distance.

"Are you having fun?" the brunette asked instead, watching Ten's handsome face shimmer in the lights.

"That's what you wanted to ask?"

Johnny turned him in his embrace, Ten leaning his back against Johnny's chest. Wrapping his long arms around Ten's ribs, Johnny brought him closer, sighing when the other swiveled his hips. In answer, Johnny nosed the other's ear, nudging at the shell lightly. Dropping his head, he dragged the tip of his nose along Ten's shoulder blade.

Ten snorted in laughter when Johnny's teeth pulled at the thin material of his tank top. Reaching up, still swaying, the younger man playfully swatted Johnny's cheek.

"Weirdo."

Humming, Johnny smoothed his hands lower. "What?"

"It's distracting," Ten mumbled, exhaling as he moved his hips back against the taller man's erection now.

"I can't help that it's distracting. He's big, what can I say?"

Ten's profile was awe inspiring as he laughed and if Johnny was honest with himself, he would have admitted that this display, this show was getting dangerous. Whenever they were this close, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't keep himself from touching Ten. He couldn't keep himself from _wanting_ Ten.

Slipping away from Johnny, the younger man still had the remnants of laughter on his face, shining absolutely ethereal.

"Well I hope he has fun tonight," he winked, turning to leave Johnny with his thoughts. Immediately, he grabbed Ten's hands to keep him from going any further away.

"Where are you going?"

Ten tried to take his hands back but Johnny just stepped with him. Looking up, his brow knit, watching as Johnny interlaced their fingers this time.

"We're old news," he answered easily. "Been there, done that, move on. This is the game, remember?"

"I don't like the rules anymore," Johnny murmured, pulling Ten closer once more. Immediately, the black haired man's hands came to Johnny's chest. They started to move again, though this time they weren't moving with the others. Instead they were like kelp caught in the tide, simply swaying.

"You don't have to like my rules to follow them."

Johnny ignored him and Ten's hands eventually met at the back of his neck. They slow danced as the lights swam together and the crowd roared. The bass had gotten louder the slower they moved and when people screamed, it sounded like it was underwater. Like they were underwater, victim to the tide.

Then, in the matter of milliseconds, right before the hoses cocked back and aimed, Johnny huddled around Ten's smaller frame. Water rained down on them, a strangled laugh escaping between their bodies. Johnny's hair hung in his eyes, soaked tips dripping down his face. Ten eyelashes were matted and when he looked back into Johnny's face, there were tiny rivers slipping from his temple to his neck and along his collarbone. Johnny bent and ran his tongue along it.

When Johnny pulled back, Ten simply blinked at him. Then his eyes dropped to Johnny's mouth.

"Look," the brunette began, knowing Ten was watching his words. "I have no interest in getting to know you, your likes or dislikes. I don't want to have deep conversations or silly pillow talk. All of that is a waste of time to me." Ten looked up at him. Johnny tightened his grip. "But I will always want to be buried inside you, waking up to you riding me slow. There will never be a moment I don't want you wrapped around me."

Ten stalled, a drop of water slipping from the swell of his parted lips. His eyes searched Johnny's, frozen for what felt like forever. And just as Johnny was getting overwhelmed by the stillness, Ten stood on his tip toes to steal his kiss.

But this was not leisurely or permissive, it was teeth clashing and tongue sucking. Their mouths pushed and pulled, their lips bruised. Johnny's hand shot to the back of Ten's head, fisting in his wet hair to pull him deeper.

Ten moaned into the taller man's mouth, fingers curling into his shirt as they kissed. Pulling away for a second, just to catch a half breath, he yanked Johnny back into him, their tongues reconnecting with a particularly vulgar slide.

Johnny grabbed Ten's ass, growling in his throat, ripping away. He focused his blurred vision on the absolutely destroyed face in front of him.

"Let's go."

-

Ten sank down for the third time since getting used to Johnny's cock, this time meeting Johnny's hips and instead of lifting back up, he twisted his waist, back then forth.

Johnny grabbed his thighs and stopped him from doing it again.

"I can't handle that," was all he would choke out before Ten defied him and did a particularly nasty grind. " _Fuck_."

Ten fucked Johnny to the beat in his head, the older man unable to watch him anymore as he smoothed his hands over any inch of creamy skin he could. Lower belly spasming, Johnny locked up as his head fell back to the wood floor with a thud. He came with a lofty sigh, hands stopping the other from moving on his spent, sensitive cock.

But Ten was not done, and despite going for the last hour, he had promised himself he wasn't going to give Johnny the opportunity to forget him.

Lifting off of the brunette's half hard cock, he slowly removed the used condom. The _snap_ sound it made opened Johnny's eyes. He watched Ten's devilish smile, brow furrowing.

Reaching down and guiding the older man's hardening cock back inside him slowly, Ten released a deep breath as he sat all the way back. Johnny's thighs trembled beneath the younger man and when he rolled his body, he could feel Johnny in his belly.

Panting as he fucked himself on Johnny's length, sweat dripping from his hair onto his nose where it rolled off, Ten realized it was building. That coil of amber in his chest started to wrap around itself, pulling from his veins euphoria tipped energy. The brunette's hands were pulling at his chest, nails raking along Ten as he pressed his hips up to meet him.

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed his shoulder and brought their chests together. Ten's hands flew to the sides of Johnny's head to steady himself, their mouths finding each other in the frenzy. Wrapping both arms around Ten's back and bringing him in tight, Johnny's hips pistoned up. Ten breathed in urgency, that coil in chest now as dense as a lead bar—he realized he was close to tears.

Everything was overwhelming: the sounds of their sweat drenched skin slapping together, the squelch of each push into him, the steady pitch of Johnny's whine.

His _whine_.

"I'm… I'm come…" Ten didn't get to make sense as he orgasmed, collapsing on Johnny. It was only a moment before the brunette slammed into him with one final thrust, his hips raised as he released inside Ten.

The black haired man closed his eyes at the feeling of warmth as it spread through out him. Unshed tears brimming precariously. They threatened to spill as his cheek rested against the heaving chest beneath him.

Lowering his hips, Johnny slowly pulled out and dropped his knees to the wood grain of the floor. His arms, still holding Ten's body to his, loosened from the exhaustion. It was a bleary moment of settling back in reality, of the world returning to its axis. Ten felt the brunette's lips against the hair atop his head.

They laid there, just like that, for however long they wanted. Not quite aware but not yet asleep, the endearing moment of Johnny's tender kiss fading as each second passed.

-

"I should get dressed," Ten whispered into the dark morning hours. It was a holiday, but he still had a paper he needed to finish. Johnny let him leave the bed too easily.

Ten sighed, hating that he had given in so easily. But when he looked over his shoulder at the languid body spread out on the even larger bed, the younger man couldn't be too upset with himself. In fact, he thought as he buttoned his pants, he changed his mind on that one regret.

Leaning over, he put a knee in between Johnny's nude thighs, the other balancing his form as he kissed him. The brunette's hands came to Ten's shoulders and brought him down to lay along him.

"I'm never… going to leave," Ten murmured into Johnny's mouth as he started to smile.

"Then don't."

"Hey," Ten warned, pulling away with a pout. "Stop being like that."

Johnny reached up and pushed his black hair from his forehead. Ten shook his fingers away, making sure to give him a dirty look.

"You're being a hypocrite."

"We don't have to talk," the older man clarified. "We can just touch and kiss," he accented with a small peck to Ten's neck. "And suck and fuck," he murmured against the sensitive skin. His hand had also slipped into the other's back pocket, gripping when Ten moaned.

"What if I want to talk?"

Johnny chuckled against Ten's neck. "I'll make sure you can't."

Leaning up on his elbow, Ten slapped lightly at Johnny's forehead. "Bad."

The older man released him with a groan and this time, Ten didn't come close when he said his goodbyes.

"Next time, Mr. Suh," he promised, giving him an irresistible smile.

Ten's steps, always heavy, echoed in the large apartment as he made his way to the door. But this time when he exited, he remembered being here last. How rude Johnny had been, how weird Mark had acted.

A sudden sense of worry buried itself in his stomach, his head turning to look back towards the bedroom. Tomorrow, would Johnny be a prick to him just because he had his fill today? Would he dismiss Ten once more, discard any cordiality because he ultimately got what he wanted? Would it be another two months before they met in this room again, loving each other with their mouths and not their hearts?

And most important of all: why did that worry Ten all of a sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall, put this in the last notes as well but I have updated tags to include some triggers for people. Please take the time to read the warning I have put on the front page of this story. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
